guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Asim Thahit Abdullah Al Khalaqi
| place_of_birth = Riyadh, Saudi Arabia | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 152 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Held in extrajudicial detention | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Asim Thahit Abdullah Al Khalaqi is a citizen of Yemen, held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camp, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 152. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate Al Khalaqi was born in 1968, in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. As of December 4, 2009, Asim Thahit Abdullah al Khalaqi has been held at Guantanamo for seven years 11 months. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were usually held in a trailer.]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. mirror This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Asim Thahit Abdullah Al Khalaqi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 4 November 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Al Khalaqi chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Asim Thahit Abdullah Al Khalaqi's''Combatant Status Review Tribunal'' - pages 11-23 Testimony Press comments On July 12, 2006 the magazine Mother Jones provided excerpts from the transcripts of a selection of the Guantanamo detainees. "Why Am I in Cuba?", Mother Jones (magazine), July 12, 2006 Al Khalaqi was one of the detainees profiled. According to the article his transcript contained the following exchange: Habeas corpus submission Al Khalaqi is one of the sixteen Guantanamo captives whose amalgamated habeas corpus submissions were heard by US District Court Judge Reggie B. Walton on January 31, 2007. On June 12, 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were re-instated. On 2008 July Civil Action No. 05-CV-999 was re-filed on Asim Ben Thabit Al-Khalaqi behalf. His was the sole case in 05-CV-999. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Asim Thahit Abdullah Al Khalaqi's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 29 June 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Asim Thahit Abdullah Al Khalaqi's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 4 April 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Three: Captured Crossing from Afghanistan into Pakistan Andy Worthington, September 22, 2010 Category:Bagram Theater Internment Facility detainees Category:Living people Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:1968 births